sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans/Madness
Era I: The Beginning Note: Some of the names were changed in order to protect the owners' identities. Leaders * Klifax * Enterleema * Optimus * Knight(Klif) On the fateful day of late summer, a group of Polish lone wolves from the Emerald server met in Sherwood Castle to prove their combat skills by dueling each other. Their pets radiated with pride as other players were shocked and stunned to see so many experienced(and rich) players in one place. Two people were battling for the lead of the most duels won and their fights were the longest and most entertaining - Klifax and Enterleema. The two decided to talk and they decided to incorporate Klifax's idea to create a clan, and thus, Madness was born. On the place, Klifax convinced more experienced people to join the clan and in a span of a few days, the population of Madness rose from 0 to 24. The recruitment was still open by the decision of Klifax who wanted to fill the last important position: The Minister of Raids. While recruiting there, Klifax dueled to prove his clan's strength and encountered Knight, who was fairly hard to defeat despite still not being an experienced player. Klifax invited him into the clan and soon Knight flew through the ranks of Madness. The ranking system in Madness was complex, consisting of a title and a rank. A title given to someone meant granting them special responsibilities, eg. Minister of Raids. As Knight reached the rank of Colonel (4th highest), a close friend of Klifax, Optimus, joined the leadership. Later, the same day Optimus became one of the leaders, Klifax posted a depressing message on Madness website. In it, he stated that he might soon leave Madness without a trace because of bad things going on in his life. To cheer up the clan and make everyone more active, he decided to make a duel competition. The winner replaces Klifax as a leader when he quits. Being right under the leaders himself, Knight saw an opportunity and fought hard to achieve a higher rank. After winning the semifinals with his clan nemesis by the nickname of TGF, he got into an argument with Optimus and was disqualified. The next day a wild debate was going on, with Madness occupying the entire Sherwood Castle on Join 69. Klifax wasn't there from the beginning of the debate, instead, he joined the room about twenty minutes after it had started. He disapproved of actions made by Optimus, created the rank of Archleader to distingush the main leader of the clan from the additional leaders, and granted it to Knight as he quit the clan. To honor Klifax, Knight changed his name to Klif. Meanwhile, Optimus had been plotting against Klif and persuaded almost all of the members of the clan that Klif is evil and is going to fail at leading Madness to good. '''Era II: The Era of the Despised King Leaders: * Klif * Enterleema In a span of just a few days after Klifax's resignation from the leader rank, the population of Madness fell from a decent 28 to a scary 17 and was slowly falling down in the following days as one member quit the clan every day (on average), which lead Klif to depression. Additionally, a rival clan named FA (formerly Enterleema's clan), short for Fallen Angels was constantly raiding one of their checkpoints, forcing Madness to give up one of their two meetup points. Klif decided that he can't handle the function of a Raid Minister and ArchLeader at the same time and that Optimus poses a threat to Madness, so he demoted Optimus to Admiral(above General, below Leader), enfuriating him, but also removed the rank of ArchLeader, leaving him and Enterleema as Leaders. Klif created 5 Minister titles: M.O.R (Ministry of Recruitment, self-explanatory) M.O.M (Ministry of Military, raiding, defending, interclan duel championship hosting) M.O.A (Ministry of Administration, aiding the Leaders in ruling, giving away orders) M.O.P (Ministry of Population, managing members of the clan, their titles and ranks) M.O.D (Ministry of Diplomacy, aiding the Leaders in discussing affairs with other clans) and simplified the Rank system: Leader Admiral General Colonel Mayor Sergeant Corporal Private First Class Private Member And as Optimus' anger faded away, he noticed that the changes are for good and their friendship with Klif began to flourish. Meanwhile, Madness managed to fight back rightfully their meetup point stolen from them by Fallen Angels and the population grew to 26. Era III: The Golden Age Leaders: * Klif * Enterleema Madness' population grew rapidly and the clan participated in many, many raids. The clan members managed to capture one of the meetup points of FA, whose population and war enthusiasm melted. Instead, FA became a war-exhausted clan with about 15 members. After a few days of intensive, strong attacks onto the only FA checkpoint, the Angels gave up and the clan was merged with Madness. At this point, Madness was widely known across Emerald and it's members were commonly seen everywhere. Newly-founded clan Destroyers allied with Madness, it's popularity spiking to the unforeseenable heights. Suddenly, the most populated clan with a whooping 72 members, Golden Horde, formed a coalition with a few minor clans against Madness. The Giant War started. The war went on for a long time and began with the Coalition capturing one of the four Madness' meetup points. Madness quickly beat and humiliated the invaders until they left and quickly proceeded to invade one of their control points. It fell quickly. Klif gave the commandment over the raider army to Enterleema and himself went incognito and spied the uppermost echelons of the Golden Coalition. He gathered the information that Golden Coalition was a link of three allied clans - Golden Horde, Blood Ninjas and Hellspreaders. There were constant raids from both sides, exhausting everyone. As SDPlayer, one of the Golden Coalition's offense leaders lost confidence, the attackers' stability plummeted. Despite vastly outnumbering Madness and Fallen Angels, they have been losing more raids until an opposition was created in the Golden Coalition, the goal of which being a peace with Madness. Soon, members of the Golden Coalition would begin to leave to either play solo or switch sides, causing a breakdown. SDPlayer switched sides to Madness, Sultan stopped being active and soon Xarr crowned himself the absolute leader of the Coalition and was pressurized into merging with Madness. There were people who disagreed with the decision to merge and immediately left the clan, but Madness soon integrated Fallen Angels and was proud of it's vast population of about 130 members. Era IV: The Age of Change Leaders: *Klif *SDPlayer Stability issues began to rise as Burghers (members of the clan with rank Private First Class or lower) demanded privileges such as promotions or vanilla titles to boost their honor and Enterleema officially quit Sherwood Dungeon. Several veterans of the Golden Coalition seeked asylum among the troops of Madness, mostly being refused, though Klif saw an opportunity in receiving an important, prestigious new member, SDPlayer, who was an experienced leader. Klif again made a distingushable Leader and Co-Leader ranks, granting the latter to SDPlayer. This initially caused a lot of resistance due to him still being a newbie in Madness, but Klif managed to calm down the unrest spread among the lower classes. Klif significantly reduced activity while SDPlayer began issuing reforms. He enlarged the Ministrates, instead of 1 Minister per Ministrate now holding three(boosting the clan's stability and stabilizing the manpower greatly). Eventually SDPlayer's reforms were deemed very beneficial to the clan and the co-leader's authority rose above Klif's. People wanted to have a wise, active ruler so SDPlayer reached out and debated with Klif for a long time. The effects of the debate were a success: SDPlayer was promoted Leader and Klif declared a temporary hiatus, granting his friend in leadership total control of the clan. To furtherly decrease unrest, the SDPlayer, sometimes called "Pel" (People's Elected Leader) by the lower and middle classes, made a rather controversial decision to establish a limit of population of a hundred members, thus kicking out a large number(32 to be exact) of lower-class members. From that point onwards, the population of the clan circulated around 85-95 members. SDPlayer has noticed the influence higher classes and ministers had over the clan, thus reducing the Minsitrates to 2 Ministers each, which was his last reform in the age and, by the time this reform has been passed, a big power was rising on the horizon. Era V: The Traitor's Age Leaders: *SDPlayer *Klif *Optimus *Patricia One of the Madness' veterans, Optimus, quit the clan to join an opposing power that had just migrated into the Emerald Server. The new clan - Crystal Order - had a rapidly raising population of 50 and had some of the Madness' former veterans in it's troops. Pel saw the potential threat the new power could in the future become and, to ensure peace, began diplomatic debates with CO. The Order's leaders' attitude was rather passive-aggressive; they didn't even consider accepting something more than a "temporary alliance". CO became Madness' temporary ally, giving the both clans times to prepare for the upcoming conflict that was about to ensue. SDPlayer has become less active due to private family issues and he crowned Patricia leader. She was his girlfriend - he could trust her. Or so he thought. After an argument between the two occured, ensuing a break-up, Patricia kicked SDPlayer and Klif out of the clan, demoted herself to Co-Leader and gave the Leader rank to Optimus, the leader of Crystal Order who aimed to create a multiserver power by merging the most powerful clans using traitors. ''' '''More soon. Category:Clans